FFIX: Tower of Terror 2
by Bankotsubo
Summary: Zidane tells three Halloween tales up in the West Tower. In "My Brother Stitched on Me" Zidane discovers he has an evil twin. In "It Came From Another Pet Store" Alexandria Castle is under attack from a strange creature. And in "Zombie Nation" Vivi is tur
1. FFIX: My Brother Stitched on Me

DISCLAIMER: FFIX and all its related characters are the property of Squaresoft.  
  
  
FFIX: Tower of Terror II  
  
EXT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - EVENING  
  
ZIDANE is stood out on the balcony of the West Tower.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Hello and welcome to the Tower of Terror. I'm your host, Zidane Tribal. My first tale tonight is called 'My Brother Stitched on Me.' Wanna hear it? You must be 18!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
FFIX: My Brother Stitched on Me  
  
INT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - NIGHT  
  
ZIDANE AND DAGGER are both asleep in bed.  
  
VOICE (O.S)  
"Zidane... Zidane..."  
  
Zidane wakes up.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Wha...? Dagger, did you say something?"  
  
VOICE (O.S)  
"Zidane... Zidane..."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Wh-Who are you...?"  
  
VOICE (O.S)  
"Zidane... Zidane..."  
  
ZIDANE  
(To himself)  
"...Now I'm scared."  
  
INT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - NEXT MORNING  
  
Zidane, Dagger, STEINER, VIVI AND EIKO are all sat in the dinning room.  
  
ZIDANE  
"So anyway, I woke up in the middle of the night last night and I heard the weirdest sound..."  
  
EIKO  
"Uh... what kind of sound?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Someone, or something, was callin' my name. And they didn't shut up until first daylight."  
  
EIKO  
"...I wonder who it coulda been?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Probably you!"  
  
EIKO  
"Hey! That's not nice!"  
  
DAGGER  
"You were probably just dreaming, Zidane."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Oh yeah? Then how come it felt so real?!"  
  
DAGGER  
"..."  
  
INT. GARNET'S BEDROOM - NIGHT  
  
Zidane and Dagger are in bed. Dagger is fast asleep, but Zidane is still awake.  
  
VOICE (O.S)  
"Zidane... Zidane..."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Shut up!"  
  
VOICE (O.S)  
"Zidane... Zidane..."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Look, are you the ghost of a former lover or something?!"  
  
VOICE (O.S)  
"Zidane... Zidane..."  
  
ZIDANE  
(Covering his head with a pillow)  
"I'm not hearin' you! La-la-la-la-la! Do-do-do-do-do! La-la-la-la-la!"  
  
INT. DINNING ROOM - NEXT MORNING  
  
Zidane, Dagger, Steiner, Vivi and Eiko are eating their breakfast.  
  
ZIDANE  
(Yawn)  
"I'm starved!"  
  
EIKO  
"You okay, Zidane?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Nah, I didn't get any sleep last night either. That annoying voice kept me up."  
  
DAGGER  
"..."  
  
ZIDANE  
"...You're hidin' something, aren't you, Dagger?"  
  
DAGGER  
"No..."  
  
ZIDANE  
"You sure?"  
  
DAGGER  
"Yeah..."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Alright then!"  
  
INT. CORRIDOR - DAY  
  
Zidane and Vivi are both hanging around in the hallway.  
  
VIVI  
"W-What ARE we doing, Zidane?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Vivi, I know I didn't imagine that voice, so I'm gonna get to the bottom of it! It sounded like it was coming from high up, so maybe if we check the attic we might find some kinda clue..."  
  
VIVI  
"I-I don't know about this, Zidane. Couldn't we just go and watch Captain Steiner guard the main door?"  
  
EXT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - DAY  
  
Steiner is standing outside the main entrance. He coughs.  
  
INT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - DAY  
  
Zidane and Vivi are talking.  
  
ZIDANE  
"No way, Vivi! We're gonna find the source of that mysterious voice!"  
  
They walk down the corridor.  
  
INT. ATTIC - DAY  
  
The attic door is pushed open. Zidane and Vivi climb up into the attic.  
  
VIVI  
"W-Whoa, this place is kinda creepy, huh?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Let's begin the search."  
  
They separate and start to look around.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Hmph! Nothin' but junk!"  
  
VIVI (O.S)  
"Z-Zidane! O-Over here! Quick!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"I'm comin'!"  
  
Zidane runs over to the other end of the attic. Vivi is stood next to some broken chains attached to the wall.  
  
ZIDANE  
"What the hell...?"  
  
VIVI  
"It-It looks like something has been living up here. Check out those half eaten Mu heads on the floor."  
  
ZIDANE  
"I... I don't get it..."  
  
VOICE (O.S)  
"Hahahaha! Zidane! Zidane!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Oh my God!"  
  
They turn around and see the shadow of a figure on the far wall. They both run off screaming in fear.  
  
INT. DINNING ROOM  
  
Dagger, Steiner and Eiko are sat at the table. Zidane and Vivi burst in.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Monster! Monster!"  
  
VIVI  
"We have to get out of the castle!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Good lord! Zidane, Vivi, what are you talking about?!"  
  
VIVI  
"W-We just went up into the attic and saw some kinda freak creature!"  
  
DAGGER  
"You went into the attic?! I'm very disappointed and terrified."  
  
STEINER  
"Haven't we always said to stay out of the attic?!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"...No, you never did."  
  
STEINER  
"Oh."  
  
DAGGER  
"Hmm, do you think we should tell him, Steiner?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Tell me what?!"  
  
DAGGER  
(Sigh)  
"Zidane, you have a brother."  
  
ZIDANE  
"...I do?!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Yes, you see-"  
  
VOICE (O.S)  
(Interrupting)  
"I thought I told you never to tell Zidane the truth."  
  
DAGGER  
"Mr. Garland?!"  
  
GARLAND enters the room.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Dad? What are you doin' here?"  
  
GARLAND  
"Good question, Zidane. What am I doing here?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"I asked you first."  
  
GARLAND  
"Princess Garnet, Captain Steiner, at ease."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Okay, what the heck is goin' on?! What's all this I hear about me havin' a brother?!"  
  
GARLAND  
"We tried so hard to keep it a secret from you, Zidane, but now I feel that maybe you do have the right to know. I want to tell you about your birth..."  
  
ZIDANE  
"M-My birth?"  
  
GARLAND  
"Yes, I remember Zidane's birth well. You don't forget a thing like... Siamese twins!"  
  
EIKO  
(Laughs)  
"This is getting interesting!"  
  
GARLAND  
"You see Zidane, most people are born alone. You however, were a different case altogether..."  
  
INT. TERRA - FLASHBACK  
  
Garland is down in the Research Centre.  
  
GARLAND (V.O)  
"...You were born with another Genome attached onto the side of your body."  
  
Zidane and KUJA are both inside a test tube. They are both naked and stuck together by the hip.  
  
GARLAND (V.O)  
"Life with another person would not have been much fun, so I performed an operation to separate you and your brother forever."  
  
Garland uses powerful technology to split them apart.  
  
GARLAND (V.O)  
"Once I had achieved this, I sent your body to Gaia while Kuja remained here in Terra with me."  
  
INT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - (REALITY)  
  
Zidane is sad.  
  
ZIDANE  
"You got rid of me? Then that must mean that you liked Kuja best."  
  
GARLAND  
"Several years later, Kuja became consumed with madness and greed. The man was an outcast. So, we did the only humane thing."  
  
STEINER  
"We brought Kuja back here to Alexandria, chained him up in attic like an animal and fed him a bucket of Mu heads once a week."  
  
DAGGER  
"It saved the planet!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Gee, so that would explain why he knew my name... but it doesn't explain why he kept calling me..."  
  
VIVI  
"B-But now Kuja has escaped from the attic, and who knows where he could be!"  
  
KUJA (O.S)  
"Hahahaha!"  
  
Everyone turns around and they hear the castle door swing open. They run out into the hall.  
  
INT. CORRIDOR - DAY  
  
The main door is open.  
  
STEINER  
"Oh no! The creature has gone!"  
  
GARLAND  
"This is not good at all."  
  
STEINER  
"We'll search out every place a sick, twisted, solitary might run to!"  
  
EIKO  
"I'll start with the theatre!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Zidane, it might be better if you stayed here. Lock the door and don't answer to anyone, understand?"  
  
ZIDANE  
(Whimpering)  
"Okay!"  
  
Everyone leaves the castle. Zidane bolts the door shut.  
  
ZIDANE  
"I'd like to see you get past THAT Mr. Kuja, sir!"  
  
KUJA (O.S)  
"Hello, Zidane. So, we finally meet. Hahahaha!"  
  
ZIDANE  
(Turns around)  
"Kuja?!"  
  
Everything goes black.  
  
INT. ATTIC - DAY  
  
Zidane wakes up to find that he is tied up on a table. Kuja is stood before him.  
  
KUJA  
"Well, well, well! Now we can have some REAL fun! Hahahaha!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"You're crazy!"  
  
KUJA  
"Am I?! Well, perhaps we're all a little crazy. I know I am. I went mad after they tore us apart. But I'll be sane once I sew us back together."  
  
ZIDANE  
"B-But you can't! Y-You'll kill us!"  
  
KUJA  
"Of course I won't! I've been practising! Look what happened when I spliced a Mu and a Garuda!"  
  
A MU with a GARUDA fastened to its back walks by. It takes off into the air and then crashes into the wall. It then attempts to crawl through a hole in the wall, but to no avil.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Help! Somebody help me!"  
  
KUJA  
"Hahahaha! No one can save you now, Zidane! It's all over, my brother!"  
  
Suddenly, Garland pokes up through the attic door. He walks up to Kuja.  
  
GARLAND  
"Kuja, no! Don't touch him!"  
  
KUJA  
"F-Father?"  
  
GARLAND  
"Yes, it is I. Your father. Come to Garland, come to your creator."  
  
KUJA  
(Happy)  
"Daddy!"  
  
Kuja runs over to Garland, who hits him over the head. Kuja then falls to the floor.  
  
GARLAND  
(Laughs)  
"What an idiot!"  
  
Dagger, Steiner, Vivi and Eiko all come into the attic. They untie Zidane.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Oh, thank you so much, Garland!"  
  
Garland kneels over Kuja's limp body.  
  
GARLAND  
"You know, isn't it interesting how the left, or sinister, twin is invariably the evil one. I had this theory tha-wait a minute, Kuja's scar is on the wrong side; he couldn't have been the evil left twin. That means the evil twin is-and always has been-Zidane!"  
  
Everyone turns to Zidane.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Oh, don't look so shocked."  
  
INT. DINNING ROOM - EVENING  
  
Everyone has gathered for dinner with Garland. Kuja is sitting in Zidane's place.  
  
GARLAND  
"Care for a drumstick, Kuja?"  
  
Kuja grabs the drumstick and devours it. He starts to chew his napkin.  
  
EIKO  
"Uh, Kuja's eating his napkin."  
  
Zidane looks out of the grate of the air vent.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Hey, can I have some turkey?"  
  
DAGGER  
"You finish your Mu heads, then we'll talk!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. FFIX: It Came From Another Pet Store

  
  
  
  
  
EXT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - EVENING  
  
Zidane is still out on the balcony of the West Tower.  
  
ZIDANE  
"What the hell was that all about?! Uh, anyway, our next story tonight is called 'It Came From Another Pet Store.' Roll film!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
FFIX: It Came From Another Pet Store  
  
EXT. LINDBLUM CASTLE - DAY  
  
EIKO is out on the balcony of the castle. She sighs. REGENT CID AND LADY HILDA are both watching her from a distance.  
  
HILDA  
"Cid, I'm worried about Eiko."  
  
CID  
"You're right. She just doesn't seem herself lately."  
  
HILDA  
"I think we should do something nice for her, don't you agree?"  
  
CID  
"But what?"  
  
HILDA  
"Well, lets let her decide."  
  
CID  
(Shouting)  
"Eiko, Eiko could you come down here, darling?"  
  
Eiko walks down the staircase.  
  
EIKO  
"Yes, Father?"  
  
CID  
"How would you like to do whatever you want for the day?"  
  
EIKO  
"What do you mean?"  
  
HILDA  
"Cid and I want to treat our little girl for a change. You can do whatever you want to do today, Eiko."  
  
EIKO  
"Really?! Then can we go shopping, Mother?!"  
  
HILDA  
(Laughs)  
"Of course! Come along, Cid."  
  
They walk off into the castle.  
  
EXT. LINDBLUM - DAY  
  
Cid, Hilda and Eiko are all walking through the Business District.  
  
EIKO  
"What'll I buy?! What'll I buy?!"  
  
HILDA  
(Laughs)  
"As we said before, Eiko, you may have anything you want, right Cid?"  
  
CID  
(Quietly to Hilda)  
"Are you sure we can afford this?"  
  
HILDA  
(Quietly to Cid)  
"We are royalty, aren't we?"  
  
CID  
(Quietly)  
"I'm pretty sure that we are."  
  
HILDA  
(Quietly)  
"No problem then."  
  
EIKO  
"Come on, you two! Pick up the pace! We've got some serious shopping to do!"  
  
INT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - EVENING  
  
ZIDANE, STEINER, VIVI, DAGGER, FREYA AND AMARANT are all sat at the dinning room table.  
  
ZIDANE  
"What a great day. I'm havin' a great day, everyone. Ah, yep, a nice, relaxing, laid back day. This day is gonna go down in history for me. Nothing is gonna spoil it. Nothing at all."  
  
DAGGER  
"Oh, and remember that Eiko is coming over later for a sleepover with Freya and I."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Oh, dammit! Don't tell me its that time of the month again?! The monthly get together of Dagger and friends!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Don't pout, Zidane. I told you all about it last night."  
  
ZIDANE  
"And I'm supposed to remember somethin' that happened 18 hours ago?! I've been drinkin' since dawn!"  
  
STEINER  
"I shall go make up the spare room, Princess."  
  
DAGGER  
"Thank you, Steiner."  
  
Steiner gets up and leaves the room.  
  
ZIDANE  
(To Dagger)  
"Why must that guy constantly be kissin' your ass?"  
  
EIKO (O.S)  
"Hello, everybody! I'm here!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Oh, fudge! I'll be out back with my kite. C'mon, Vivi."  
  
VIVI  
"O-Oh boy!"  
  
Zidane and Vivi get up from the table and try to leave the room, but Eiko enters before they have a chance.  
  
EIKO  
"Hi, everyone! Nice to see you all again!"  
  
ZIDANE  
(Sigh)  
"Yeah, likewise."  
  
DAGGER  
"Would you like some food before we retire to the bedroom, Eiko?"  
  
EIKO  
"I wouldn't say no to a cookie or three..."  
  
DAGGER  
(Laughs)  
"Sure! Zidane, go and ask Quina to get Eiko some cookies."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Geez, what am I; your slave?!"  
  
He walks into the kitchen.  
  
EIKO  
"Hey, you people are never gonna guess what I got today?!"  
  
VIVI  
"W-What did you get?"  
  
EIKO  
"What did I get? What did I get?"  
  
FREYA  
"What did you get, Eiko?"  
  
EIKO  
"Well I might have got a fluffy new animal pet from the Lindblum Pet Store!"  
  
DAGGER  
"A... pet?"  
  
EIKO  
"Uh-huh! Come on over here, Yuffie!"  
  
A small brown MU walks into the room.  
  
EIKO  
"Everyone, meet Yuffie, my new pet Mu!"  
  
The Mu sniffs at Eiko's feet. Zidane walks back into the room.  
  
DAGGER  
(Disturbed)  
"That's very nice, Eiko."  
  
EIKO  
"Father bought her for me earlier. Isn't she cool?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"No, she's not cool! She just took a dump on the dinning room floor!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Ew! Eiko, did you potty train Yuffie yet?"  
  
EIKO  
"Give me a chance, Dagger! I only had her half-an-hour ago!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Well, go tie her up outside and then we can go up to our room."  
  
EIKO  
"Tie her up?! I can't tie her up! What'll she think of me?!"  
  
DAGGER  
"She's an animal, Eiko. She's probably already used to the outdoors."  
  
EIKO  
"Still, I only just bought her. I don't want her thinking that I'm THAT cold."  
  
DAGGER  
(Sigh)  
"Okay, I suppose she can sleep inside tonight."  
  
EIKO  
"Thanks, Dagger! I knew you'd understand!"  
  
The Mu leaps up on the table and looks at Amarant.  
  
AMARANT  
"What do you want?"  
  
The Mu continues to stare at him.  
  
AMARANT  
"Shoo! You stupid little creature!"  
  
EIKO  
"Hey, don't be nasty to Yuffie!"  
  
AMARANT  
"That thing should be kept on a leash."  
  
Eiko picks up the Mu from off the table.  
  
AMARANT  
"Much better."  
  
EIKO  
"Meanie!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Okay, Eiko, Freya, shall we go?"  
  
EIKO  
"Yeah, c'mon Freya! You too, Yuffie."  
  
Dagger, Freya, Eiko and the Mu all leave the room.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Anyone wanna go down to the tavern and get drunk?"  
  
VIVI  
"I-I'm not old enough."  
  
AMARANT  
"And I just plain don't like you. I'm stopping here tonight."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Sheesh, fine! I'll go by myself!"  
  
Zidane leaves the room.  
  
INT. CORRIDOR - NIGHT  
  
Amarant is walking through the dark corridor.  
  
AMARANT  
"I could get used to living here. Nice wallpaper."  
  
Suddenly, a growl is heard from behind him. He turns around.  
  
AMARANT  
"Huh? Who's there? Show yourself!"  
  
Silence.  
  
AMARANT  
"Don't make me angry! You wouldn't wanna make me angry!"  
  
Silence.  
  
AMARANT  
"Hmph! Bizarre even!"  
  
He continues on his way into the darkness. The growl is heard again.  
  
AMARANT (O.S)  
"What the...? Oh my God! G-Get away from me! No, no! Argh!"  
  
The sound of flesh being ripped apart is heard, followed by a growl.  
  
INT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - NEXT MORNING  
  
Zidane, Steiner, Vivi, Dagger and Freya are all sat at the dinning room table.  
  
VIVI  
"W-Wanna come watch me and Zidane fly our kite today, Princess?"  
  
DAGGER  
"Okay, Vivi. It could be fun I suppose."  
  
Eiko bursts into the room along with her pet Mu.  
  
EIKO  
"Ahhh! Somebody help!"  
  
FREYA  
"Eiko, what's wrong?"  
  
EIKO  
"Come to the hallway! Quickly!"  
  
She runs off. Everyone follows.  
  
INT. CORRIDOR - MORNING  
  
Eiko and her Mu are stood in the hallway. The rest of the party appear.  
  
FREYA  
"Now what is the problem?"  
  
EIKO  
"Look down there!"  
  
They all look at the floor to see Amarant's body, which is covered in blood and scratch marks.  
  
FREYA  
"Oh my God! Amarant!"  
  
Steiner kneels down on the floor.  
  
STEINER  
"He's dead..."  
  
DAGGER  
"Good lord! How?! What happened to him?!"  
  
STEINER  
"It-It looks like he was attacked by some kind of monster. His body has been torn apart. Look at the scratch right there across his chest."  
  
DAGGER  
"A monster?! In Alexandria Castle?!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Whoa, I don't believe it!"  
  
FREYA  
"Amarant... Why?"  
  
STEINER  
"I shall go and alert the queen."  
  
INT. DINNING ROOM - DAY  
  
Zidane is sat at the table. QUINA is with him.  
  
QUINA  
"Cheer up, Zidane!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"I can't."  
  
QUINA  
"Okay!"  
  
Vivi, Dagger, Eiko and her Mu all walk in.  
  
DAGGER  
"Zidane, are you alright?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"I never really liked the guy, Dagger, but I'd have never wished this on him."  
  
DAGGER  
"Zidane, be strong."  
  
QUINA  
"I cook the dead man! He should no go to waste!"  
  
EIKO  
(Sniff)  
"Poor Amarant, now I wish I'd never said all that stuff to him all the time. I've been so mean to him."  
  
VIVI  
"H-He deserved it, Eiko."  
  
DAGGER  
(Angry)  
"Vivi!"  
  
VIVI  
"O-Oh no! Don't misunderstand! I didn't mean he deserved to die! I meant... nevermind."  
  
EIKO  
"Well, come on, Yuffie. Let's go and mourn together."  
  
Eiko and her Mu leave the room.  
  
ZIDANE  
"What'll happen now, Dagger?"  
  
DAGGER  
"Steiner and Beatrix are to both give the castle a complete and thorough search in order to make sure that monster isn't still around here somewhere."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Good. I hope they find the bastard and rip IT apart!"  
  
INT. CORRIDOR - DAY  
  
Steiner and BEATRIX are patrolling the corridor.  
  
STEINER  
"Beatrix, be careful. I do not wish for anything to happen to you aswell."  
  
BEATRIX  
"Don't worry, Steiner. I'll not be put down easily."  
  
They separate.  
  
STEINER  
"Where are you, you foul creature?!"  
  
BEATRIX (O.S)  
"Halt! Don't move!"  
  
STEINER  
"Beatrix...?"  
  
BEATRIX (O.S)  
"Don't come any closer!"  
  
STEINER  
"Beatrix!"  
  
Steiner runs off down the hallway.  
  
BEATRIX (O.S)  
"No! Stay back! Ahhh!"  
  
STEINER  
(To himself)  
"Oh no! Please be alright, Beatrix."  
  
Steiner turns the corner and finds Beatrix lying on the floor. She is covered in blood and barely breathing.  
  
STEINER  
"Beatrix, what happened?!"  
  
BEATRIX  
(Out of breath)  
"H-Horrible... creature..."  
  
STEINER  
"Beatrix, you have to be strong!"  
  
BEATRIX  
"W-Wound... too fatal. M-Must end life... in classic Kuja death pose..."  
  
She stops breathing.  
  
STEINER  
"Beatrix! Noooo!"  
  
INT. DINNING ROOM - DAY  
  
Zidane, Dagger and Quina are all sat at the table. Eiko runs in.  
  
EIKO  
"Hey, have you guys seen Yuffie?! She disappeared about five minutes ago!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"We've got more important things to worry about than your missing pet, Eiko."  
  
DAGGER  
"Yeah, have some respect for Amarant, would you?"  
  
Just then, Steiner bursts into the room.  
  
DAGGER  
"Steiner, what's the matter?"  
  
STEINER  
(Crying)  
"B-Beatrix... S-She is..."  
  
DAGGER  
"What?! No..."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Holy crap! They've got another one?!"  
  
STEINER  
(Sniff)  
"S-She was attacked by that monster..."  
  
DAGGER  
"My... Wait-a-minute! I think I've just figured this whole thing out!"  
  
FREYA (O.S)  
"Ahhh! Keep away from me!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"...Freya!"  
  
The party dash out into the hallway.  
  
INT. CORRIDOR - DAY  
  
They find the body of Freya Crescent on the floor. She is covered in blood.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Not Freya too!"  
  
EIKO  
"What the heck is all this?! Why must everybody keep getting killed?!"  
  
DAGGER  
"...Steiner, we have to do something, and fast!"  
  
STEINER  
"Without Beatrix, my life is not worth living."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Nonsense, Steiner! You still have a princess to protect, damn you!"  
  
STEINER  
"And that is meant to make me feel better?!"  
  
VIVI (O.S)  
"Help me! Help me!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"No way! You're not getting Vivi!"  
  
The party run off to find Vivi.  
  
INT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - DAY  
  
The party find Vivi cowering in the corner of the corridor.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Vivi, you're alright!"  
  
VIVI  
"Z-Zidane! T-The creature! Over there!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Where is it?"  
  
VIVI  
"It-It ran off when it heard you coming! P-Princess, it went into your room!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Steiner, you know what to do."  
  
STEINER  
"It shall pay for ever taking the one person that I hold so dear!"  
  
Steiner runs off towards Dagger's bedroom. The rest of the party follow.  
  
INT. GARNET'S BEDROOM - DAY  
  
Steiner enters the room along with Zidane, Dagger, Vivi and Eiko.  
  
STEINER  
"Then where is it?"  
  
They see Eiko's pet Mu on the bed.  
  
EIKO  
"Yuffie! You're here! Found you at last!"  
  
STEINER  
"You monster! You killed the people we cared about most in the world! Die, you awful creature!"  
  
Steiner attacks the Mu with his sword. It dies.  
  
EIKO  
(Crying)  
"Yuffie! Steiner, what have you done?!"  
  
STEINER  
"I'm sorry, Lady Eiko, but that thing was pure evil. It had to die for the good of mankind."  
  
VIVI  
"Ahem, um, Captain Steiner?"  
  
STEINER  
"Yes, Master Vivi?"  
  
VIVI  
"Um, I hate to break it to you, but that Mu wasn't the creature that attacked and killed our friends..."  
  
STEINER  
"...It wasn't?"  
  
VIVI  
"N-No, it was THAT creature over there."  
  
A CHIMERA is stood silently by the window. It growls at the party.  
  
STEINER  
"T-That creature there...?"  
  
VIVI  
"Uh-huh."  
  
EXT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - DAY  
  
The whole outside world is at peace. A bird flies through the sky.  
  
STEINER (O.S)  
"N-Nice Chimera! N-Nice Chimera!"  
  
ZIDANE (O.S)  
"Heh-heh-heh, hey Rusty, the Chimera just bit off your leg."  
  
STEINER (O.S)  
(In pain)  
"Argh... I know, Zidane... I know..."  
  
ZIDANE/STEINER/DAGGER/VIVI/EIKO (O.S)  
"Argh! Stay back!"  
  
A loud munch is heard from inside the castle.  
  
ZIDANE (O.S)  
"So this is what it's like inside a Chimera..."  
  
DAGGER (O.S)  
"Ergh... I think I'm gonna be sick."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. FFIX: Zombie Nation

  
  
  
  
  
EXT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - EVENING  
  
Zidane is out on the balcony of the West Tower.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Now, I don't know about you, but I shit myself after hearin' that one! Now, the final tale tonight-"  
  
DAGGER (O.S)  
(Interrupting)  
"Zidane, bed time!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"..."  
  
DAGGER (O.S)  
"Zidane, are you still up on the balcony?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"..."  
  
DAGGER (O.S)  
"I put your hot water bottle at the end of the bed, just how you like it."  
  
ZIDANE  
(Embarrassed)  
"C-Coming, Dagger. Heh, anyway, the final story tonight is called 'Zombie Nation.' G'night, folks."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
FFIX: Zombie Nation  
  
EXT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - AFTERNOON  
  
ZIDANE, VIVI, FREYA AND EIKO are all stood outside the castle. Suddenly, the West Tower collapses and crushes Vivi.  
  
FREYA  
"Oh my God! They killed Vivi!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"You bastards!"  
  
EIKO  
"What the heck happened?!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Looks like the tower just fell down. I'm gonna have a word with Rusty about the well being of this castle."  
  
FREYA  
"My, my! Look at all the mess!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Well, I suppose we should go bury him. We can't just leave him there after all. C'mon, help me take his body to the burial ground."  
  
EXT. ALEXANDRIA BURIAL GROUND - EVENING  
  
Zidane, Freya and Eiko have dug a hole in the ground. They throw the body of Vivi Ornitier inside, and cover it up.  
  
ZIDANE  
"There you go. Rest in piece, Vivi. Would anyone else like to say a few words?"  
  
EIKO  
"...I'll miss you, Vivi."  
  
FREYA  
"...Me too. You were a good friend."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Yadda yadda. Lets go home."  
  
They all leave. Once they have left the burial ground, BLACK WALTZ 1, BLACK WALTZ 2 AND BLACK WALTZ 3 all emerge from the bushes.  
  
WALTZ 1  
"Heh-heh-heh! Our plan worked!"  
  
WALTZ 2  
"Huh-huh-huh! Yeah I knew it would!"  
  
WALTZ 1  
"That dynamite we hid in the West Tower really went off with a BANG, huh?! Heh-heh-heh!"  
  
WALTZ 2  
"Real silent dynamite! Huh-huh-huh!"  
  
WALTZ 3  
"Will you two knock it off?! We have a job to do!"  
  
WALTZ 2  
"Huh-huh-huh! I guess you're right, Black Waltz 3!"  
  
WALTZ 1  
"Heh-heh-heh! I'm looking forward to this!"  
  
WALTZ 3  
"God, why do you two have to be such morons?! Now, Black Waltz 1, did you bring the Phoenix Down?"  
  
WALTZ 1  
"Uh, you mean the EVIL Phoenix Down?"  
  
WALTZ 3  
"Did you bring it or not?!"  
  
WALTZ 1  
"Heh-heh-heh! Sure I did! It's right here!"  
  
He pulls out a weird kind of Phoenix Down from his coat.  
  
WALTZ 3  
"Ah, excellent! The extremely rare Cursed Phoenix Down! Black Waltz 1, you know what to do."  
  
WALTZ 1  
"Heh-heh-heh! Certainly!"  
  
Black Waltz 1 uses the Phoenix Down on the grave of Vivi Ornitier. Suddenly, the little black mage rises from the earth. His eyes are a dark shade of red, rather than the usual yellow colour.  
  
WALTZ 3  
"Hahahaha! Excellent! It worked perfectly!"  
  
WALTZ 1  
"Heh-heh-heh!"  
  
WALTZ 2  
"Huh-huh-huh!"  
  
WALTZ 3  
"Hey, you two don't get to laugh!"  
  
He hits them both over the head.  
  
WALTZ 1  
"Ow, sorry!"  
  
WALTZ 2  
"We won't do it again!"  
  
WALTZ 3  
"You'd better not! Now, time to put our plan into action."  
  
Black Waltz 3 turns to face Vivi.  
  
WALTZ 3  
"How're you feeling, little one?"  
  
VIVI  
"..."  
  
WALTZ 2  
"Huh-huh-huh! We created a retard!"  
  
WALTZ 1  
"Heh-heh-heh! Wait-a-go, Black Waltz 3!"  
  
WALTZ 3  
"Will you two shut up?!"  
  
Just then, Vivi jumps up and and bites Black Waltz 3 on the head, followed by Black Waltz 1 and Black Waltz 2. He then stumbles away into the night.  
  
WALTZ 3  
"Ow, goddamn that little turd bit me!"  
  
WALTZ 1  
"Me too!"  
  
WALTZ 2  
"Me three!"  
  
INT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - NEXT MORNING  
  
Zidane, Freya and Eiko are all sat at the dinning room table.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Wait until you two see my kite later on. It kicks ass."  
  
EIKO  
"I bet it does, Zidane!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Uh... yeah."  
  
FREYA  
"I'm afraid I'll have to pass, Zidane. I have to get back to Burmecia today."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Oh, okay. Nevermind then."  
  
Just then, Vivi walks into the room.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Hey, look. Vivi's not dead."  
  
EIKO  
"Whoo, you stink Vivi!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"You wanna help me with my kite later, Vivi?"  
  
VIVI  
"..."  
  
ZIDANE  
"I said you wanna help me with my kite later, Vivi?!"  
  
VIVI  
"..."  
  
ZIDANE  
"I'm talkin' to ya, Vivi! I'm-aw, forget it!"  
  
INT. TRENO - DAY  
  
Black Waltz 1, Black Waltz 2 and Black Waltz 3 are all sat in Doctor Tot's office. DOCTOR TOT is with them.  
  
TOT  
"Very interesting..."  
  
WALTZ 3  
"W-What is it, Doc?"  
  
TOT  
"Well, your temperature is only 55 degrees, you have no pulse, no heartbeat, and your eyes are all puffy and sticky."  
  
WALTZ 3  
"Oh no... You mean...?"  
  
TOT  
"Yes, and I'm afraid the three of you have pink eye.  
  
WALTZ 3  
(Gasp)  
"What?!"  
  
TOT  
"I'd give you some topical cream but I don't want to touch you."  
  
WALTZ 2  
"Huh-huh-huh! I'm so hungry! And all I can think about eating is, eh, is brains!"  
  
TOT  
"Yes, well for God's sake don't touch your eyes. I'll prescribe some antibiotics."  
  
EXT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - DAY  
  
Zidane, Vivi and Eiko are outside flying a brightly coloured kite.  
  
EIKO  
"Wow! It's so pretty!"  
  
ZIDANE  
(Flying the kite)  
"Yeah, and get a load of this!"  
  
Zidane does a trick with the kite.  
  
EIKO  
"Cool! Isn't it cool, Vivi?!"  
  
VIVI  
"..."  
  
ZIDANE  
"And one day, Eiko, you can learn to fly a kite just like me."  
  
EIKO  
"Hurray!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Why don't you hold on to it while I go get a bite to eat."  
  
He passes the kite to Eiko, then walks away.  
  
EIKO  
(Flying the kite)  
"Look at me! I'm flying a kite!"  
  
VIVI  
"..."  
  
Zidane returns with a snack, then Vivi bites Eiko on the arm.  
  
EIKO  
"Ow, you bit my arm!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Oh good! Vivi's back to normal!"  
  
EXT. ALEXANDRIA - DAY  
  
Black Waltz 1, Black Waltz 2 and Black Waltz 3 are all walking through the town.  
  
WALTZ 3  
"Must eat brains!"  
  
WALTZ 1  
"S-So hungry!"  
  
WALTZ 2  
"Zeppelin rules!"  
  
They find some people stood on the street corner.  
  
MAN  
"Can I help you?"  
  
WALTZ 3  
"Mmm..."  
  
The Black Waltz all attack the people. They scream.  
  
INT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - AFTERNOON  
  
Zidane, Vivi and Eiko all walk into the dinning room.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Well, that sure was fun, huh guys?!  
  
EIKO  
"Ergh... I don't feel so good."  
  
VIVI  
"..."  
  
Vivi leaves the room.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Eiko, maybe you should go to bed. Look how green you are."  
  
DAGGER enters the room.  
  
DAGGER  
"I saw Vivi just now out in the corridor. Is he okay?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"He's fine."  
  
DAGGER  
"Oh, my goodness! Eiko, are you alright?"  
  
EIKO  
"..."  
  
She leaps up and bites Dagger, then stumbles out of the room.  
  
DAGGER  
"Ow! She attacked me!"  
  
ZIDANE  
(Angry)  
"Eiko! How dare you?! When I get a hold of you I'm gonna-oh, she left!"  
  
EXT. ALEXANDRIA - AFTERNOON  
  
The whole town is full of zombiefied people.  
  
INT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - AFTERNOON  
  
Dagger is laid up in bed. Zidane walks into the room carrying a tray of food.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Don't worry, Dagger. I'm gonna look after you, babe."  
  
DAGGER  
"..."  
  
She leaps out of bed and bites Zidane on the head, then slowly leaves the room.  
  
ZIDANE  
(Rubbing his head)  
"Ow, ow, ow! Jeez, Dagger, are you feelin' okay?!"  
  
STEINER (O.S)  
"Good afternoon, Princess. Is-ow!"  
  
INT. CORRIDOR - AFTERNOON  
  
STEINER is lying on the floor. Zidane appears beside him.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Rusty, what happened?!"  
  
STEINER  
"The princess... she just bit... ow..."  
  
ZIDANE  
"S-Steiner...?"  
  
STEINER  
"..."  
  
He jumps to his feet and advances on Zidane.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Steiner, get a grip, man!"  
  
STEINER  
"..."  
  
Zidane runs off down the corridor.  
  
INT. DINNING ROOM - AFTERNOON  
  
Zidane runs in to find QUINA.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Oh, Quina! Thank God I've found you! Something really weird is going on here!"  
  
Quina turns around. S/he is eating an arm.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Q-Quina?! N-Not you too?!"  
  
QUINA  
"I no zombie! But when in Rome!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Oh, crap!"  
  
He turns to run out of the room, but Vivi, Dagger and Eiko all block his escape.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Ahhh! Get outta the way!"  
  
VIVI  
"..."  
  
Suddenly, Steiner and BEATRIX burst through the floor. They are zombiefied aswell.  
  
ZIDANE  
(To himself)  
"Okay, Zidane, don't panic. I'm pretty confident that somehow something will come along to save me. I'm the hero after all, and we all know that the hero of the story never dies."  
  
The zombies advance onto him, and begin to attack him.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Oh, they lied all along!"  
  
Just then, Doctor Tot appears.  
  
TOT  
"Oh my! Too much killing, not enough loving."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Argh! Doctor Tot, save me!"  
  
TOT  
"Zidane! Do not worry! I have a plan! Just play dead for a moment!"  
  
Doctor Tot pulls a Phoenix Down from out of his pocket.  
  
TOT  
(To Vivi)  
"Try this one for size!"  
  
He uses the item on Vivi, who dies instantly. Soon, all the other zombies begin to turn back to their human form.  
  
DAGGER  
"Z-Zidane, what happened?"  
  
TOT  
"Ha! I knew it would work! By using a Phoenix Down on the undead, I was able to put a stop to their evil web of destruction."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Phew!"  
  
TOT  
"Hitting the original zombie was just an added bonus!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Well, I'm just glad that everything is back to normal and we can go fly a kite."  
  
EIKO  
"Um, excuse me, but may I remind you that Vivi is still dead."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Who cares?! It's none of our concern!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
